


One More Time

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Stardate Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardate: -50372.198 (8:08:55AM October 31st, 2260)<br/>Sentenced yet again to a stalled existence, trapped, Khan Noonien Singh and his family, are constantly under the thumb of Starfleet, imprisoned, for all eternity. Or, until they are needed once more to fight,  not having the stomach to fight thier own battles.<br/>Starfleet, has always underestimated their enemies.</p><p>Stardate: -47673.945 (3:45:05AM October 31st, 2263)<br/>Many long years of plans, Khan was free. But his troubles had just begun, as he needed means to escape.<br/>A woman he never met,  tied but not loyal to Starfleet, ensuring that in time, Khan would not only regain his family, but far more besides. A home.<br/>But as plans, his own past hidden from him, is revealed, all while he again tries to save his family, now his sanity is in peril.<br/>However, this time he isn't alone. He will succeed, and Starfleet, the known universe, will never be the same again.</p><p> </p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. This 'thread' is complete, is followed by, "New Beginnings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan's POV:  
    “For the crimes against Star Fleet and humanity you are sentenced to go back into Cryogenic stasis, where you shall remain until further notice.” The sound of protests filled the hall as people yelled to have their opinion heard above the others. Khan stared straight ahead as every one shouted around him. He knew why they were only putting him to sleep. They wanted to keep him close in case they had need of him once again. They were all the same these people. They acted like they were higher than him, that what they did was for the greater good. While what he had done had been out of a pure desire of destruction.  
    He tensed as hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the stand and away from the shouting people. It all washed over Khan, not penetrating the walls of his mind. The last time he’d tried to escape was when that annoying Vulcan of Kirk’s came for him. After that they had been able to keep him under, or surrounded by too many people to attempt an escape. Not that it truly mattered anymore, he had failed not just once but twice. First he had abandoned his people, then lost them trying to get them back. He’d been trying to accept that through out the trial and had only recently come to terms that they were gone.  
    Before he knew it he was standing in front of the sleeper. His eyes scanned over the machine, it looked like the exact same one that he had gotten in all those years ago. He frowned slightly as he looked longer. Was it the same one? His eyes looked for the marking he’d placed on his own sleeper pod from the first time. If it was the same one it would be on the bottom right of the base… There! This was the same one. Were they really putting him back in the one they had awoken him from? Hadn’t they damaged it when they opened it up? Did they not know that they had damaged it? He flicked his eyes to those around him and everyone seemed getting ready to put him to sleep.  
    His brain kicked into gear once more as he saw another chance to try and claim revenge for the family he’d lost because of these people. For the first time since he’d heard his people were still alive he found hope growing in his chest. He laid down in the machine without a fuss and started to calculate how long it would take for the machine to malfunction. It all depended on how badly it really had been damaged. That he wasn’t sure of… he’d never been given a chance to look it over. They closed the lid and he could start to feel the machine start to work. No he couldn’t fall asleep yet, he hadn’t finished with his calculations! His eyes widened a moment. The sleeper was too strong; he was falling asleep too fast. He in hailed deeply through his nose and slowly let it out. His vision was starting to black out. It shouldn’t be happening like this. That could only mean one thing, this machine was defected, and he would get his revenge on Star Fleet. 

_3 years later_

    Near perfect silence filled the air. An occasional beep occurred here and there from the machines that filled the space. Almost no one was down there. The place was forgotten by the world outside, if they ever even knew it existed. Certainly the contents of the place was all but a distant nightmare for most of the inhabitants of the world above. Silence was all that was left. Then a beeping started. A high pitched, constant beep that seemed to only get louder as time passed.  
    Beeping. That was the first thing he heard. A beeping that seemed to be diffing into his mind. Scrapping against his skull. Why wasn’t anyone turning that awful noise off? Then he started to feel, felt his body shaking slightly. He was cold? That didn’t make any sense. He didn’t get cold, he was- That infernal beeping was driving him mad. His eyes opened and he was confronted with very small surroundings. Where was he? He tried to move his head and felt it swim. No this was all wrong. He tried to take a deep breath of air and found that he couldn’t. Would no one turn that sound off?  
    He tried to move his arms and legs and found that they seemed like rubber. He tried to take another breath and was once again rewarded with nothing. This was bad. This was very bad. Images flashed before his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was and what had happened. Sleeper… He was in that blasted cryotube, and it seemed to have malfunctioned. He needed to calm his mind. If he remembered correctly there should be an emergency release button. He just had to get his arms moving. His head started to pound, and his vision to spin. He pushed his mind past that and forced his concentration on his arm. Without gaining control over that limb he would not make it out of there alive. He was sure it was only seconds that passed but it felt like minutes. He gave a wince of satisfaction as his finger moved. Good, now where was that blasted button?  
    Pain exploded in his limbs, and he felt as if his heart were about to pound out of his chest. Right when he was certain that his body could take no more his fingers hit the button and the lid opened with a hiss and oxygen filled the small space. Khan choked on the air as he breathed deeply. He coughed and felt like his throat was raw and was certain he would see blood on the ground. His head was still swimming and his heart still raced. He pushed the lid further open and tried to get out of the pod, successfully falling onto the ground. Away… he needed to get away. He pushed himself up to all fours then rested his head against the ground and closed his eyes. He would have time later to feel better, right now he knew he had to get away.  
    He grabbed onto the cryotube and pulled himself up as best he could then made his way to the door. He pushed his hands around the outer edge of the frame, blindly trying to find the way out. He coughed again and doubled over. He clutched at his heart as he felt the world swim away from him. Maybe he needed help now. He looked up and tried to locate anything that might help him in the room. He scowled when he saw nothing and tried the door once more. He had almost died in that tube, he would be damned if he got caught again trying to get out of the room. His hands finally found the switch that opened the door and he quickly pulled it and fell through the door. He cursed and laid there for a minute. He was better than this. He needed to get it together, he needed to get away. The sound of footsteps caused him to quiet his breathing. He pulled himself up again and crawled over to the wall and leaned up against it. His eyes flicked down the corridor trying to locate the source of the footsteps.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Annoyed, irritated didn’t even cover the emotions that churned within, the emerald green ring around her eyes glittering as though razor sharp, itching to to shred the fool following in her path. “For the last time, Ensign Jones, I do not …date.. _humans_.”  
    The tall, lanky man, with nondescript hair and eyes, both mousy brown followed the slightly shorter woman with a sullen expression. “But you are…!”  
    Whipping around, her hand on the cryotube dropped away to cease its movement, to hover alongside.  
    Khan, could see them both at the end of the hallway. Neither noticed his presence or anything amiss in fact, giving him more time to recover and watch the scene before him as it played out.  
    "Do **not** , finish that sentence if you value your pathetic existence.“ While her voice never rose beyond a level tone, the malevolence there was unmistakable. If, she could get away with killing this man, she’d do it in a heartbeat. As it was, she was considering doing such anyway. "Why, your parents let you live, baffles me.”  
    "Hey!“ Jones protested, at her insults. "Why do you always have to be such an Ice Queen. You aren’t really a Klingon, why act like one? We could have a little fun if you just thawed out a bit.”  
    "The only fun, I could glean from you, would be draping your intestines over your corpse, while I ate your heart. Now leave me to my work before I hasten your demise.“  
    Reaching out, as she turned away, Jones tried to whip her around, only to find a hand at his throat, holding him a foot off the floor, slammed against the wall hard enough to leave a dent in the metal.  
    Staring at him clinically as a scientist would, a somewhat interesting insect, she observed as Jones flesh turn a rather amusing shade of red, bordering on purple as he clawed at her hand, to no avail.  
    When she dropped him to the floor the only thing her could do, was spend all his time breathing, and listen. "Next time, I will not hesitate to break your neck. Go.”  
    She did not move, again staring at Jones as he crawled a short distance, then finally staggered to his feet, stumbling to the transporter pad, to beam up to the surface.  
    Satisfied that she was alone, her palm rested once more on the cryotube, moving with her as she walked, fingertips massaged the bridge of her nose. Speaking to herself in Klingon, the normally guttural words, held a soft cadence that the women of her adopted culture bore. “Humans. Pathetic creatures. How they overcame us, I will _never_ understand.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan watched the exchange in silence, steadying his breathing and grounding himself more in the present. He was going to brush off the exchange between the two people but a sudden burst of movement caught his attention and he watched as the woman nearly chocked the man she’d been talking with, a foot off the floor. That was different. She obviously had strength in her limbs, and her stance boasted power. The way he scuttled away was amusing to behold. He pushed himself up to a standing position and watched where the man disappeared to. That must be the way out he made a mental note then continued to watch her after the man was gone.   
    He knew he needed help. He could not get far on his own with the way he felt right then. He was not sure how long that machine had been beeping before it finally woke him, which meant he did not know how long his body had been running on low oxygen, or what damage that had already done internally. At the same time however just because she could hold her own did not make her someone he should consider approaching. After all if she was down here she had to be associated with Starfleet. If she so much as saw him out of that cryotube he would be back in it before he could even utter a threat.   
    So with that decision made he was faced with another one. To get through or around her. He furrowed his brows as he thought of how to do that. He noted that she was speaking again but it was a language he did not recognize. No, not recognize… understand. He had heard that tongue before… but he could not remember when and quite frankly did not care. He needed to find a way to either sneak past her or take her out, and he needed to do so quickly. Too much longer and he might not be able to do either. Just keep going, once free he could sleep for days and heal, but first he had to get out of there.   
    He looked at the woman again and relaxed his shoulders. She had strength to be sure, and he was positive that he could not take her out in his current state in fair play. But he had the upper hand with her not knowing he was out yet and he intended to use it. He pushed away from the wall as quietly as he could and made his way towards her. He was thankful that his body seemed to be responding to the possibility of danger and sent in a last reserve of adrenaline to help steady his pace so as not to make much sound; though he was still grateful for the steady hum of the equipment around them.   
      As soon as he was with in range, he took a breath then quickly made a punch to her lower back, followed by a kick to the back of her knee, hoping to bring her down. He cursed as his world spun once again with the movement, and involuntarily leaned up against the cryotube. Just needed to get to the transporter pad. Realizing he was in an undesirable position he quickly made to duck to one side, keeping his arms up to block the return attack.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    If, it had been by a human, she wouldn’t have gone down. RaMinah would have just turned and ripped their damn head off for annoying her. Even a Klingon, at times forgot they didn’t have to hold back with her.  
    Those that made such a mistake paid for it, with a good scar as a reminder she was _not_ human and that her gender only made them underestimate her. And oh did she enjoy reminding them of that fact.  
    It was actually the kick to the knee, not paying attention that brought her down. A damn good shot more through instinct than calculation. However, it didn’t bring her down for good, and she didn’t aim high either. It didn’t matter who or what was attacking her, she went into instantaneous combat mode, in response without any expression on her face.  
    Which was instead of moaning out in pain grabbing at whatever hurt, instead, she reacted. Reaching out as she sat up to take hold of his ankles, intent on yanking Khan right off his feet, to knock the wind out of him. If you can’t breath, you can’t fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's POV:  
    Khan snarled as he felt her hands grab his ankles. He knew he was going down, and he should have expected the attack, after all had he not just thought about how in control she looked when choking a man up off the ground? But he could not dwell on that for long, this only delayed the inevitable, it did not change the plan.    
    As soon as his body hit the floor he released his breath but quickly regained it. He may not be in his best form right then but he would not be taken out so easily. He raised his legs up and struck out at her with them, then pulled them back quickly to free them of her grasp, or drag her closer either would work at this point.   
    He then launched himself forward and brought his fist down in a quick motion to her collar bone, followed by a blow from the opposite elbow towards the face. He was no longer just trying to get to the exit, it was clear if he wanted to get away he would need to take her down to some degree. Something he had wanted to avoid. He spared a glance around them to see what he could use to help him, as he did so his vision swam. He quickly looked back at his opponent, forcing his eyes to focus on her, and glared.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    It was a mistake to think, her opponent was a mere human. Sloppy and stupid. A mistake she paid for, in spades. His ankles had been released as soon as he moved his legs, intent on climbing atop to deal the final strike, to incapacitate him. A blow that never came as his feet struck dead on, slamming her back hard enough to make her head bounce, hard. Hard enough to leave a dent in the metal plating.  
    The bone, did not break. But he did get a grunt of pain a faint whoosh of air that was more than enough to be going on with. She’d have tingling in that arm for a day, at least. The blow, to her face did exactly as it intended, snapping her head to one side, the exhalation of air as she lost consciousness. Still, without even breaking her nose, cheekbone, jaw. Things that normally would have been crushed had she been ..normal.  
    Sprawled beneath him, eyes not quite open she was of no threat to him now, leaving him now in a corridor with her, the cryotube and her medical bag, set on top. He’d seen it before. McCoy had one just like it. In fact, she had the same insignia, rank and marking on her tunic.  
    Oh, the irony. Khan just felled a doctor. The one person, that would have helped him without question, without a fight.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan allowed himself to smirk as he realized that he had successfully taken her down. It did make him feel more at ease to know that he was still a threat to be reckoned with even in his current state. He took note that nothing seemed broken on the woman and he narrowed his eyes. What was she? A human should have taken more damage then what she had. It truly intrigued him and if he had not been in the heart of Starfleet he might have made the time to find out. He brushed it aside for the time being though. Though he was interested it truly no longer mattered.  
    As he looked back around he caught sight of the bag. His eyes widened a moment and he looked back at the woman. “Shit.” He grabbed onto the cryotube and pulled himself up and pulled the bag closer. He had just taken out a doctor. He cursed again and let his head hang a moment. He should have been more careful. Should have double checked. Why would security be patrolling down here? No doctors would be coming down to check on vital signs. He was such an idiot. He sighed and looked back up. No use complaining over spilled milk. Besides she was Starfleet, the markings obvious now. True she would have healed him but only while security made their way down o put him to sleep again.  
    He started to dig through the bag, attempting to locate the needed hypo. McCoy had used several on him throughout the course of his time on the Enterprise. He found a few painkillers while looking for the other and opted to take those. He popped them in, threw his head back and swallowed. He saw a few more interesting things in the bag and pocketed them. He finally found his prize and pulled it out. He turned it around to see what was in it. If his memory served it looked like something that would help give his body a boost. Normally these things would do little for him, but with the way his vision kept swimming he was growing impatient with himself to heal.  
    “Thank you doctor. This is most appreciated.” He then turned to locate the exit once again. Once he found it he walked towards it and leaned against the command center. He frowned and looked at the all the buttons. Where was he? He looked around trying to locate what floor he was on. A growl formed in his throat. He had worked with these for quite a bit of time, but the panel in front of him seemed liked gibberish; as if the design plan had been changed. He took a breath and let it out slowly through his nose. No matter, he would figure this out. He did have a little time, and anyone who showed up. He smirked; he’d take care of them too. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Coming too was, at times as one breaks the surface while in a large pool of water. At times, gentle, taking a breath as surroundings come slowly into focus. Others as though being propelled from below, a harsh gasp to surroundings unfamiliar, a riot of colour and sound unintelligible until instantly everything snaps into focus.  
   To those with combat oriented reflexes it was a mixture of both. Instantaneous, with all senses instantly snapping into focus. Which is why she didn’t move, flinch or even change her breathing. Waiting, listening, checking to see if she was alone. No. Not yet.  
   Listening to him rummaging around in her bag. Just as she thought. He did need healing. Damn fools, she’d warned them that he needed to be transferred first, not last but did they listen? Of course not. Starfleet was run by a bunch of bureaucrats with high ideals and few braincells.  
   Gods she couldn’t wait. Three more days and she would finally be rid of them, for good and return to her own people, see her father and show her that Starfleet was good for something, even if they had killed her mother through their ignorance.  
   When he walked she noted his tread was unsteady. Disorientation from being in a cryotube could days even weeks without the proper medication, which was why she cursed, softly in Klingon. Damn it. While he thankfully didn’t break anything it didn’t mean it wasn’t painful.  
   Climbing to her feet she first checked the cryotube. Tapping in the code she picked up the datapad, holding it up as she checked the date, time when it had malfunctioned, and the time between that and Khan finally opening it from the inside.  
   "Bloody hell!“ She breathed. Three days. With oxygen that low he was lucky he didn’t have severe brain damage. Just who or what had been in the cryotube to have survived for so long?   
   Turning on her heel, to walk down the corridor, the pain, that flared as well as the tingling in her arm, ignored. She had far more important things to think about. Getting out of this, alive, as well as her patient.  
    "You cannot escape.” Stopping well out of reach, her voice calm. “You’ll be shot, and killed before you take a step off the transporter. There are guards, and weapons programmed to shoot you on sight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Khan's POV:  
    Khan snapped his head around, his body tensing as soon as she spoke. He kept his face blank as she talked to him; though internally he sighed. He gave her credit for the way she kept on, any normal human would still be on the ground, out like a light or groaning in pain after what he did. But here she was, walking and talking to him. He kept some distance between them, taking a step back. His body had already given him the last reserve of adrenaline it had to offer and though he was pretty sure he could take her on again if it came to that, now that he knew she was a doctor he was not so quick to lash out.  
    “You underestimate my ability.” He said flatly. Though his voice spoke disinterest his eyebrows twitched inwards as he took in the information. Another set back. Human accuracy could be relied upon to miss half the time, while machines could be avoided. But if they were waiting for him right of the transporter pad… Even he knew that his chances of escaping had just dropped dramatically. He looked the woman in front of him up and down. Maybe he could get her to help him? He narrowed his eyes. Unlikely. He could not see some one of Starfleet willingly helping him unless under orders.  
    His eyes scanned the control pad again.  “Shot though?” He finally said slowly. Why warn him about the trap set specifically to capture him if this ever happened? “Wouldn’t that make your job of keeping me here easier?”  Of course if he were shot and it killed him… He looked back at her, “Though I do suppose I’m no _use_ to Starfleet _dead_.” As he spoke he could tell that there was hint of a tremor to his tone. His body was starting to kick into exhaustion mode. It had been a miracle he had not collapsed over yet. He should have just tried to go around her. He had not anticipated it taking that much energy to take her out, and it had taken it’s toll on his own body. “Either call for help or be on your merry way. I do not have time for you.” He finally stated, leaving all musings behind.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    "No, I do not. Responding in a quiet tone, gaze steady. “It is you who underestimate theirs, Khan.” Yes, she knew exactly who he was. How could she not? He had destroyed half of San Francisco by intentionally crashing the USS Vengeance on the planets surface, an apt use of the ships very name as well as his actions in London. John Harrison, now Khan was well known by every person on Earth now and probably always would be.  
    Again.  
    Watching how he looked her over, she was silent, not even shifting her stance as most would, giving such subtle, and outright tells of nervousness, even fear. Neither of these emotions did she feel. Truth was, she felt only a distinct, overwhelming curiosity. Which for her in regards to this man was not only wrong but very dangerous. But such as it was. She never questioned her instincts, then why should she now.  
    "To everyone, you already dead. Commander Marcus’ death, and the events leading up to it have changed Starfleet but not for the better. They claimed peace once, but the corruption has made its way to the surface. A now ugly, festering wound that no amount of words or platitudes will hide. Marcus was only the first in a long line of power hungry fools, all of which wish to destroy, everything we hold dear.“  
    Certain, she had his attention, now she continued in that calm, clear voice. "Your crew, is only the start. They intent on the creation of another, modern Roman Empire. Except they are now have every race, every star system within reach as their goal to conquer or destroy everything they cannot control.”  
    When her stance changed it was only to rest hands in front of her, hand curled around her other wrist to show, she had no weapons in her hands. However, she did have weapons on her. More than one blade and all of them were prominently displayed, none were ceremonial or for show. All of which were for use, to kill. She did not make use, of any, however.  
    Ever so lightly her brow quirked. “By their reasoning, they have 72 others, they can make use of, all of which will do as Starfleet bids, as you did, to protect, and to save the others. They will make use of them all, one by one until all of them have worn out their usefulness. This is on public record.”  
    Now, some emotion could be seen as her jaw worked, for just a moment, before continuing. “A tribunal was called six weeks ago, to decide what to do with your crew, now that you were dead. given your knowledge as a warrior, strategist they will be put to use in much the same way but on a much broader scale. A fleet, of Vengeance class ships are being built as we speak with full intentions on decimating one of the only races capable of defeating Starfleet. The Klingon Empire. My people.”  
    When her voice lowered, there was a thread of steel to it. “The Klingon Empire will give you and your people permanent sanctuary on Kronos, if …if, you agree to the following condition. You openly defy Starfleet and join the Klingon Empire, creating your own House within the Klingon High Council.  
    It will take another five years, minimum to create this fleet. If, you trust me, I will bring you and your crew to Kronos. That will give you four years and 9 months, to build a fleet of our own, to fight, and defend ourselves against Starfleet. All of which, with fully functional cloaking devices.”  
    "To a Klingon, their word, their honour mean everything. I only have those to give you, to trust me that my words ring true. That, and one other thing. Your cryotube.“ Releasing her hands, she turned, sweeping her hand back the way she came. "If you will follow me, I will show you, and you can decide from there, if my plan, and the offer from my people, is an option that is not beneficial to you and your family.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan completely froze. His mind, his fingers, his body completely stilled when she mentioned his crew. He turned towards her his jaw clenched and his hands curled into balls. He swallowed hard as he tried to listen and understand everything that she said. His mind kept returning to the fact that she spoke like his crew were still alive. Either she was very dumb or had been lied to. Did she truly not know that his crew was dead? Were they that unimportant to Starfleet? He wanted to scream at her, to crush her windpipe for talking so. But he neither had the energy or true desire to try.   
    He decided he would pity her and see what she had to offer. For no matter what, he truly did not have another way out of this hell hole. He inclined his head and followed her to the cryotube. He looked at the thing with some distaste. Funny how something that had once offered sanctuary and a chance at a new life had become reminder of death and pain. “There are several things wrong with your offer.” he finally said, still keeping distance between them.   
    “First why should I care if Starfleet takes out your entire race? They are no concern of mine. And do you offer this yourself, or if this coming from the High Council? I find that hard to believe in all honesty after the last time.” He could not imagine they were happy he had helped the Enterprise crew leave the planet. Or maybe they did not know he killed a majority of the Klingon’s they had sent? He could understand why she would make the offer. She could be trying to buy time to save her own skin, or was actually worried about her people and thought he would be beneficial for them. But the Cryotube… He traced his fingers over the sleeper wondering why she offered him this. It was busted and quite frankly he could never see it again and it would be too soon.   
    He snorted softly and shook his head. “Second you can not give what you offer.” He turned his cold gaze on her as he returned to the subject of his crew… his family. “You seem to be under the impression that the 72 others of my crew are still living. _They are not._ ” For the first time since he’d woken up again he thought back to everything that had happened. Remembered how he had watched the torpedo’s detonate on his ship. How the Vulcan had murdered the rest of his race with out blinking an eye. “I watched them blow up with my own eyes. They are not among the living, Doctor. I do not know what they discussed at that tribunal but it could not have been about my f-.” He hesitated, distress clear in his eyes for a moment, then gone just as quickly. “about them.” He closed his eye a moment then refocused on her. “So your offer truly relies on why I would want this.” he motioned to the sleeper. “Something I am eager to hear.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    The level of animosity coming off Khan, came in palatable waves. Whereas a human might take offense, she did not. The datapad, held in both hands was detached, from the broken cryotube, listening with an expression so calm, one would think she felt nothing at all, for anyone. Not him and certainly not, her people.  
    "For a man who once bluffed a Vulcan, you really aren’t very good at falsities, Khan.“ Exceedingly blunt, she did not pull, her verbal punches. "You did not flee, to Kronos for no reason. I am of House Martok. I know why, you were there.” Oh, yes he knew that house well. Not only the most powerful, influential house within the Klingon Empire, but also the only one ruled over by a doctor, something unheard of then and now.  
    Her head tilted to one side, slowly shaking her head. “I am Klingon, not Starfleet. This,” not touching the communicator on her tunic, but pointing it out with a sneer, “was compensation for killing my mother due to their _incompetence_ and _ignorance_ of Klingon physiology. They killed my mother of a wound she would have recovered from, easily if only they had simply stopped deciding they were Gods, that could cure all.”  
    Her eyes flickered shut, to stem the tears. It had been 20 years and still it hurt as much now as it did then. Nostrils flared as she ground her teeth, then quick as he could blink, she was blank, once more. “Why should you care? Because our race, is the only one who could ever accept you, as you truly are.”  
    Walking past him, she didn’t wait for him to follow. Coming to a halt in front of the new, cryotube she plugged it in, tapping on the datapad, listening as he spoke of his family. “I will do anything, for my family. You said those words to Kirk, once. They used it against you as a means to save their own hide. It was they, who lacked honour, not you.”  
    Turning to face him, one brow lofted ever so slightly. While she didn’t look as a Klingon, as human as any other woman he’d recognize the ferocity, as a tiger caged, by bars that were merely an illusion. “If I could prove to you that they were still alive, would you trust me then?”


	4. Chapter 4

Khan's POV:  
    Khan slipped back on the calm, uncaring face that had gotten him through so much of his life. He took in her story and looked at her in new light with it. The way she spoke certainly seemed to be truthful. That coupled with what house she belonged to… and her mother… He was certainly more inclined to believe her. How someone who looked so human was able to become part of that house he was unsure, but that was a question for another time. Certainly she showed the same amount of distaste for Starfleet that he himself felt for the wretched thing.   
    He followed her once again, and settled next to her. Still a safe distance away but closer than before. He was slowly finding himself becoming more and more interested with the woman next to him. He quirked an eyebrow as she mentioned Kirk and what he had said to the captain; how they had used that devotion against him. His eyes searched her face looking for any sign of deception to her words. Then she turned to him and raised an eyebrow. The way she looked at him sent a chill down his spine. Not from fear but from a feeling of understanding. As if this woman would keep to her word, that what she said was true and she held no intention, at least not in the near future, of turning against him.   
    “Yes.” He breathed, in answer to her question. If she could prove that they were still alive, he would believe her and work with her. If she helped him get them back… he would do what she asked of him. The more he listened to her the more he started to feel like they were alive. If they were, a new start on Kronos would be perfect. He had eyed the planet since he’d first heard of it. The Klingon’s had all but left it to it its own and he had hoped they would not miss it. It would be a good place to start again.  
    All of a sudden a  wave of nausea washed over him and he sighed and leaned slightly against the new cryotube. His body had already almost burned through what he had taken from her bag, and was beginning to demand attention once again. He had to remind himself that he had only been awake thirty minutes tops, and took a steadying breath. He looked over the new cryotube and raised an eyebrow. It was a rather well built design.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Touching the cryotube, a panel opened, touching a series of buttons. “First, before you collapse on me, or worse so I am going to give you some first aid.” Taking out a base hypospray, as well as a series of vials, none of which were labeled. How amusing watching her mix a small amount into the single, empty vial, shaking it, watching it bubble.  
   "This will help with your symptoms, including nausea, blurred vision, loss of balance and ensure they do not worsen. This is only temporary.“ Making sure to emphasize this, just in case he was foolish enough to think this was a cure-all. "Until I can get you in a medical bay, take it easy. Consider yourself exceedingly lucky to be alive. You were in a faulty cryotube for three days. You should be dead.”  
   Setting up the hypospray the shot went into his neck, bracing his shoulder to keep him upright as the medicine, both ‘Starfleet approved’ as well as her own remedies came into effect. Within a few heartbeats, Khan feel as though he’d just finished a potent cigarette, and coffee, the rush of caffeine and nicotine, was unmistakable.  
   But that wasn’t all. After that she handed to him a mesh bag. Within was in fact her own lunch, urging him to eat, as she pushed the cryotube down to the floor, for him to sit on it while he ate. “Don’t make a sound. While they won’t be able to see you, they can hear.”  
   Within was a meal he’d recognize instantly. A local burger place, that those in London’s Section 31 visited religiously swearing it was the only thing keeping them going. It was a simple meal, meat, cheese, bread as well as fries and two bottles of water all kept hot, and cold respectively.  
   Holding the datapad she tapped buttons, frowning lightly. There was a chime and a voice. “Dr. Jahan. Do what do I owe this unexpected pleasure.”  
   "Dr Terell. I am requesting the current stats for Khan’s crew.“ While the words were polite, the tone was anything but. Her expression was thunderous. What was he doing there?!  
   "Number 32 is still fluctuating. We need to have someone on hand, at all times now. Everything has been prepared, for your arrival tomorrow. If everything goes well your retirement from Starfleet should happen within hours once you are finished. Starfleet want’s too–”  
   "Spare me your platitudes and speech, Dr Terell. You know why I am part of Starfleet, more than anyone and it is not because I have any kind of loyalty to your kind.“  
   "Dr Jahan, really, it was an acci-”  
   " **Killing my mother due to your arrogance, was no accident!** “ RaMinah roared, absolutely livid. Had he been in the room she would have punched a hole through his head.  
   The sharp crack of the datapad, due to white knuckles, gripping too tight stifled her temper, for now. If it was the last thing she did she would kill him with her bare hands. "I will be there in 24 hours. Has my request for privacy, so that I can work, been approved?”  
   "While …it is highly unusual–“  
   "When Starfleet is surrounded by incompetence, and no less than three Admirals have demanded I do this, personally before I retire, it will be done my way or not at all. Am I clear?”  
   "Crystal. The hanger will be cleared of all personnel except for yourself and your assistant. An area has been created to let you both sleep, and eat without needing to associate with the rest of the staff.“  
   "Especially, yourself. My promise holds, Dr. Terell.”  
   The tone, was unmistakable. “I understand Dr. Jahan. Do you wish for the the usual report?” Dr Terell, was absolutely terrified of her.  
   "Yes. I expect them on the hour, until my arrival. Out.“ Swiping her hand across the screen, calming herself while she stared at the screen, waiting.  
   Within seconds, she lifted up the datapad, turning it around, showing 72 cryotubes. The space which had held his own, was open, just a few spaces in sight of the doors. Workers were checking all of his crew, sending in displays. All were nominal except the one, which was stabilized within seconds.  
   "Now, shall we begin?”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan softly hummed in appreciation as the medicine kicked in. He nodded that he understood that this too would wear off eventually but for the time being he was thankful to at least feel like himself once again. He absently nodded his head as she told him just how long he’d been in the malfunctioning cryotube before he’d woken up and got out. That explained the way he felt then.   
    He took the sack reluctantly but once he saw the food inside it took little convincing for him to eat. He sat down and once again inclined his head showing he understood to be quiet. He remembered the burger very well. It had been one of the only places section 31 got their food. He took a few bites before he set it to the side a moment to open a bottle of water. His hunger was not as great as the last time he’d been awoken from a sleeper, but then again it had only been a few years at most.  
    He glanced up when she started to speak and a smirk played at his lips while he watched her get… upset was not the right word but it worked well enough for him for the time. He had started to eat the fries when she all but exploded at the man on the other end. So who ever she was talking to was the man responsible for her mothers death… He made note to remember the name. He watched as the datapad she held seemed to crack under her white knuckles. The man she was speaking with should feel very grateful he was not in the same room with her. It would likely be the last thing he ever did.  
    He started working on the burger again as he listened to the rest of her conversation. They would be getting reports on the hour until she arrived? He looked at the datapad hardly believing what he saw. She had spoke the truth. Which meant he had been offered an alliance with one of the few races that could actually over throw Starfleet by a member of the house Martok. That coupled with the possibility of getting his crew back… He looked up as she spoke the familiar words to him and smirked. “Of course.”  
    He stayed on the cryotube though while he ate a few more fries. “You said you would be there in twelve hours, and would be arriving with an assistant.” The space she had been able to gain with no one else interacting with her… it was the perfect place to work. “Am I to assume I will be taking the place as assistant? Or do you actually have someone we can trust?” He did not like the idea of leaving the fate of his crew in the hands of others, but he also knew that  it would be risky for him to go. And as much as he wanted to be there, if she already had someone who was supposed to go he would not put his family in danger to be there.  
    He looked around them, “Are they still at this location?” He felt the need to do something. He knew the energy he felt right then was really a falsity but he felt ready to fight, or go running. He suddenly felt the need to move, as if the time in the sleeper had finally caught up with him and he need to stretch and move. He stood up and took another swallow from the water bottle. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Looking the datapad over, she cursed quietly in Klingon. The fractures in the cover would do nothing to hinder its use, but all the same it was an inconvenience. Her Father would merely shrug and laugh saying she was her mothers daughter, without a doubt. Oh, how she missed him.  
    Just a few short months and she would be home once again, not amidst these weaklings, fools who had no sense of honour, nor pride.  
   The only thing she would miss was London itself, and its food. It had birthed her love of certain cuisine and most especially, chocolate. She would miss both. The culture had been fascinating and had given her much insight on that of her birthright, the land of her parents.  
    Within days, she would be free of Starfleet and after, three months, laden with plans all focused on visiting India and visiting her biological parents. Well, their tomb, in all reality but all the same it would be highly enlightening. Or heartbreaking. Possibly both.  
    "You were to be my assistant, all along. What better person to understand the outdated technology than the man who mastered them.“ Setting the datapad down, another concoction of vials were mixed together, this one another colour altogether. She set it aside, making sure it didn’t fall. Other items were set out.  
    He recognized most. They were the tools to put someone under long term stasis, just as before when he had been put in stasis due to Starfleet trying to keep their hands on him, to use him in the future.  
    "For now, yes and for the next three months.” Pushing in a panel at the base of the cryotube, it slide to one side. “At that point they will all, transfer as one to Kronos using this.” Taking hold of the base she drew up a black cylindrical object from it’s inner core. It was unrecognizable and looked like any other part from within.  
    "Your past deeds gave me an idea. This, is a portable transwarp device. Modified, to reset to a second, destination after use so as to throw off anyone who discovers, exactly what it is. The display was seen, he would recognize the coordinates. Within walking distance of his original landing on Kronos, after his ambush on Starfleet’s HQ.  
    "Even so, this item self-destructs, once it has been put to use, melting its own innards turning them into slag, just another useless part of hundreds that will be the second disaster, to mar Starfleet’s ‘perfect’ record.“  
    Putting the device back in place, she stood to face Khan, hands clasped in front, holding onto her left wrist. "I have taken the past three years coming up with a plan to save you and your people, to save my own. The plan begins with Starfleet, believing you are dead. Truly dead. And to do that, we must give them a plausible means to believe it.”  
    Turning, she directed his sight to his own cryotube. “Khan must die… temporarily. Only when you and your crew have come to their new home, will you finally, be free to reveal the truth, and continue as before.”  
    Her head tilted down, then turned to look at Khan, calmly. “However, for this to work, you must trust me. Implicitly for the next 12 hours. For I will get you out of here, that, will be the first test, of my honour. If I fail..? Then you have every right, to kill me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Khan's POV:  
    As she started to pull out the necessary tools to put some one back under for the cryotube he started to get tense. He listened as she explained the plan and how she had come to think of it. He found that was was not surprised that she intended to use him from the beginning. After all that was why he had been cryogenically frozen so he would be close at hand any time Starfleet had need of him. He watched as she withdrew the black cylinder from the core in the new cryotube.  His eyebrows raised a hair as he realized exactly what the small device was going to do. He thought it ingenious and was rather pleased with the whole idea.     
    He looked where she pointed and nodded slowly. He understood that in order for the plan to work he must be considered dead by Starfleet. Otherwise they would push to attack sooner or maybe even something worse. He looked back at her when she mentioned that she had been planning this for the past three years.  So she had intended on saving him and his crew for the last three years? Regardless if his sleeper had malfunctioned or not she had planned on saving them all. True her motivation was for the survival of her people, but if anything that only made him trust her a little more.   
    Then the moment of true testing of his faith in this woman came about. He took a breath and slowly let it out through his nose. He knew he had said if she gave him proof that they were still alive he would believe her and work with her but given what he’d watched her pull out he had an idea that he was about to willingly be put back under. He looked over once again. “I will stick to our agreement. You proved that they were alive and I will work with you. Though I have a feeling that if you do not come through on your end I will not get the satisfaction of claiming my right.” He raised an eyebrow, and a smirk played on his lips.   
    Though he still did not trust her as far as he could throw her; he had no other choice. He knew he was screwed attempting a rescue on his own. So being forced to help her would either work or not. It at least offered better odds then going it alone. She was like an inside woman that he did not even know he had. Of course there was the but where he really knew nothing about her but he knew that in the heat of battle one had to make risky choices. He was just lucky enough to be given one that sounded plausible; one that might actually work.   
    “So tell me Doctor. What is the plan for the next twelve hours, that I’m essentially handing my life over to you?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    "I am Klingon.“ The soft response, was not one who had taken offense, that she would not go through with her promise. It was of a woman, who understood all too well what it was like to have everyone betray you at every turn. "To us, honour comes first. If I broke my promise to you, my life would be forfeit, regardless and if, something were to happen that it was not by your hand, that my life ended, it would, most assuredly, end by my own.”  
    Fingertips touched the blade at her hip, drawing it out enough to let him view the blade, or, one should say blades. Each bearing specific markings in Klingon, putting it away once more. If, Khan knew anything of her culture the blade was used to ensure its victim, passed on to their afterlife.  
    Tricorder in hand she scanned him from his feet, up, taking each time with each limb. “Not for the entire twelve hours. It will take less than three to exit this facility without any troubles, although every minute of it, will be ensuring we can do so without both of us being shot and killed.”  
    Satisfied she set it aside, turning to look at his cryotube. “Now, herein lie my problem. My original idea was to use another, to put inside your cryotube. An impostor, if you will. I have this,” She withdrew a vial, nestled within a single-use hypospray, “that will accelerate tissue decay. However your cryotube has been compromised and is faulty. Do you think, you can fix it?”  
    Leaning against the cryotube, she began rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Perhaps I am over-thinking this. I don’t know. I tried to have this happen, flawlessly so that when you awoke, it was on Kronos, with your family, and see firsthand my intentions are not merely to save your family, but my own. Which are one and the same.”  
    Waving a hand she stalked to the old, outdated cryotube, actually kicking it. Not hard enough to move it, or dent the metal, which was quite possible, if she put a mind to it. “One more time is all I need, for it to replicate the process, and kill your impostor, and accelerate the decay to make them unrecognizable. DNA, fingerprints, facial recognition would all be useless.”  
    Arms crossed she glared at the machine as though it had insulted her personally. “In three months, Dr. Terell and his crew are to give their first inspection, to ensure each is working perfectly. Thirty minutes after they leave, the entire building will blow, razed to the ground, three seconds _after_ all cryotubes are transported safely to Kronos leaving no trace as to their destination.”  
    "I was supposed to transfer you, to the newer, self repairing cryotube. However, I intentionally… slacked off. Working slower than necessary so that for all intents and purposes, Starfleet rushed me into making the final one, without letting me run through the final tests, to ensure that it is working properly. Thus, when I begin its start-up sequence, it will appear to fail. I will, by Starfleet’s records, be forced, to leave you in your original chamber. As I retire in three days, I will no longer have clearance, and Dr. Terell will be in charge of the transfer instead.“  
    Tilting her head  towards each cryotube, she smirked, ever so slightly. "However, it will be discovered of course that Terell never does anything until the last moment, and as such, tarried far too long.  
     “The impostor will have passed on, due to his, and Starfleet’s… incompetence. Khan, will be no more, and to ensure that he isn’t thrown under the bus, as the humans say, and to save his own ass, he will come clean, to any and all who will listen. Thus making Starfleet’s actions, known far and wide.”  
    The small sigh, was laden with aggravation. “…well that _was_ the plan, anyway. I..” She looked to him then, spine straight, chin tilted up. A haughty expression trying to hide just how much it took for her to ask him of this. “…need your help. I cannot do this alone. I never could.  
    "But I tried regardless as I hoped to… impress you. To prove that the Klingon’s were worthy to not only be fellow warriors, but your trusted allies, as well.” When she looked down, a hand ran through her hair, clutching the strands tightly before dropping it to her side, fist tight. “I find myself now, at a loss of what to do.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan inclined his head as she let him see the knife. He truly did not know enough about the Klingons, he had only had the chance to interact with them a few brief times in the time he’d freed himself. But he knew enough to know what the blade was used for. He inclined his head, satisfied with her guarantee. She truly believed what she had planned would work; enough so that she pledged her life on it quite literally.   
    He stood perfectly still as she scanned over his body. Three hours? That did not sound too bad. He quirked an eyebrow as she talked about the other one and what her plan had been. He raised his eyebrows as he thought about it. “Yes I can fix it. How quickly it could be fixed though would depend on the tools given to me.” He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on the new sleeper. “At the very least I could get it to a state that would make people not inside it, believe that it was functioning properly.”   
    His eyes followed her as she stalked over to the older model. The way she moved spoke of a powerful grace, of a well disciplined mind and body. The way she walked enthralled him. He blinked as he caught on to her words about her family and his being one and the same. He frowned slightly confused by her statement, but he did not have the luxury to dwell on the thought for long. It would simply be another question to ask once they had the time to talk. He nodded slowly. “Yes I could get it to function one more time.” He was certain he could do that. He’d fiddled with the ones his crew had been in before making sure they were still running smoothly when he’d first woken up. If anything this should be easier; he no longer had to worry about not killing someone inside.   
    Khan stayed silent as she continued on talking. Running through how she believed the plan would work out. He watched with understanding as she finally came to the point she had probably been none to eager to arrive at. During his training days he too had hated asking for help. He walked over to her once she had fallen silent and ran his hands over the cryotube a moment, thinking. “I believe your plan will still work. I just need the time to fix this machine. In order to get it working to the degree that you need I will need an hour minimum. That is assuming I do not run into any unexpected problems. Which I may considering how long it was malfunctioning.”   
    His eyes glazed over a moment as he did calculations, and drew diagrams in his head of the electrical pathways inside the machine. He was certain an hour would give him enough time, maybe a half hour more for complications. “You said you needed three hours to get us out of here. Did that include time to fix the sleeper, or is that in addition to fixing the sleeper? If in addition I need to start immediately.”   
    He clasped his hands behind his back, one holding the other. “Though I will admit to not following one point. You said that I will be your assistant. Will I be walking in with you to help with the other cryotubes or will you be waking me up on sight? If I am walking in with you, I assume it will be in secret, or at least attempting secrecy. Which means a body will be needed now to go inside in my place. Do you have one ready?” He quirked an eyebrow and focused on her eyes. “This does matter as it will help me decide how well I must fix this machine.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Walking to an open space in the room, which was 97% of it, he himself had been put in a room that was clearly for storage, but there was nothing in it. At least not anymore except for his cryotube and themselves that is. Which is why she moved to the new cryotube, opening it. Inside was every interior component, required to get one running, and the tools required to work on it, all packed in, from front to back with care. “Don’t ask.” Said knowing he would ask how, she’d acquired them.  
   "It is, included yes. Any longer then that and we must deal with another patrol as your ‘replacement’ is currently avoiding me at the moment as he cannot take no for an answer. For some reason, he believes it means 'take me, I’m yours.’“ The snort of derision at her even considering touching such a man was abundantly clear.  
   "I hope this is sufficient. Once it is manipulated to follow our plan I must…” Her skin turned a faint shade of green, forced to swallow down her bile. “…contact and encourage Ensign Jones to come down here, for a dalliance.” Given her expression she’d rather have her fingernails or her teeth removed, with pliers.  
   "As records are kept of everyone who comes in or out, he must use an alternate route. Thus, his absence will not be discovered until weeks from now. Something, he has done before while on an alcoholic binge.  
   "There is another route, known only to the guards, as to make their way down here. It is supposed to be used only in an emergency. His offer included making use of it, if I ever felt I needed to …scratch an itch.“ Shuddering visibly at the thought. Humans, as a whole disgusted her. Ensign Jones, even more so.  
   No Klingon would have ever dared to treat her with such disrespect. All learned early on, to do so would leave them with a visible scar, a reminder of their place. Beneath her. It would be only too soon for her to return to the only home she’d ever known.  
   "Yes, you will be walking in. But not in secret, per se. A few, slight modifications to your appearance, then all would believe you are Shah Jahan, my husband. Three years ago I created a fake persona, much as Commander Marcus had done. Except mine, has records dating back, 37 years, including all viable paperwork. A favor, of sorts from the Indian government upon validation of my heritage.”  
   "According to Starfleet, I created a small scandal last year, when I visited New York City for a medical conference, and returned, as a bride to a man who lives in India.“ She stood back, giving Khan the space he needed to work. "If all goes well, you will be able to move freely with Starfleet, nor anyone but the two of us, nun the wiser of your true identity, until we are safely on my homeworld.”  
   Biting her lip, she looked down. “I hope, my plan is to your satisfaction. I’m afraid I have obsessed over it, for so long I am lost as to what will happen after this point. I know we will be going to India but …from that point?” She chuckled softly with a faint shrug. “I just.. don’t… know.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Khan's POV:  
    He snorted softly as she told him not to ask. He took the tools without question and started opening the cryotube. He nodded his head to the time statement; then he had plenty of time to fix the thing. He smiled as he pulled the side panel off and got his first glimpse of the inside. He hated the thing to be sure, but he was still fascinated by the technology that had gone into it. He glanced up and snorted again as she talked about humans and not understanding ‘no’. He did wonder for a moment exactly what type of man she would consider worth her time.   
    He cursed as the sleeve of his shirt caught on the inner workings. He carefully freed himself then proceeded to push the sleeves up to stay out of the way. He paused in his workings to look up, one brow lifted in disbelief. “Scratch an itch?” He internally groaned and shook his head slightly, then returned to his work. “At least you shall have the satisfaction of assuring what you started last I saw you with him to happen sooner rather than later.”   
    He had located the first signs of the malfunction though he knew that it was only the start of the problem. He let out his breath slowly and moved closer to the insides. He would need to take off the bottom panel as well then… He pulled away and sat back on his haunches and started to take that panel off as well. He nodded his head as she explained how he would be walking in with her later. He paused once again when he heard the name of his new persona. He glanced up. “Shah Jahan?” He was shocked that she had chosen that name. “That may be a more fitting name then you realize.” He said softly. “If my history serves me right he was the emperor of India in the mid 1600′s.”    
    He pulled the panel away and his head  disappeared inside the machine. “I once ruled over India. I would be very interested to see what it is like again after all this time. When I controlled it, it was a flourishing nation… Well as flourishing as one could in that time. If the others had just left me alone.” He sighed as he found the source of the problem. It was as bad as he had suspected but not as bad as it could have been.   
   He pulled his head out and looked over the tools available. “Your plan is a good one.” He turned his head to look her in the eyes.  “Your people should be proud. I would not have expected anyone outside my own race to come up with one like this.” He looked back at the tools, pulled out the one he needed and went back inside. “I knew the Klingon’s were a warrior race, that was the reason I turned to them.”   
   He was silent for a bit while he  focused on the main problem of the cryotube. In the back of his mind he could not believe that he was fixing this thing, but another part was excited to be working like this again. After a bit of time passed he gave a satisfied gasp and pulled his head back out. “One problem down.” he said straightforwardly. “And you can plan as far ahead as you like, but believe me when I say you can’t plan everything. That is something the last time I was woken that I learned.” He got up to his knees and looked at the wiring at that point. “We going straight to India from here?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Well, not exactly. While I will enjoy the fact, he will be dead, alas I cannot break his neck. I need for him to be in a coma, so that I can heal any of his injuries, and inject him with the poison, before he suffocates. This way we can be sure it will saturate, all of his tissues.“  
   Well she tried to stifle a grin when he recognized who Shah Jahan was, before she met his gaze but it didn’t work. "You are the only person in my life to recognize his name. The choice, was fully intentional, I assure you, as you were considered in India Shah Jahan the First’s reincarnation. I was told who you were, in detail when I was told to create a modern, self-repairing cryotube to ensure that I would graduate Starfleet. I call it The Ezellia chamber, after my mother. I admired your ideals, as to the Klingon’s. But you see, the name, is very fitting for who I am.”  
   Bowing lightly, she came back up, with pride, not arrogance as she told him who she was. “My full name is RaMinah Chandraktana Kuar Mumtaz Mahal Jahan. I am the last living, biological child of Shah Jahan the creator of the Taj Mahal for my mother Mumtaz Mahal. I was called her reincarnation when I gave my name, having no idea who I was, three years ago. My blood was tested and they called me the strangest thing..."  
   Shrugging, after she’d trailed off, she began again. "Anyway, I intend on returning, to see why, for myself they believe I am this woman. I know her history, she was a fine woman, given the time but why they believe I am her, I have yet, to understand. I am Klingon, not human. No human could survive their climate, their culture.”  
   Shaking her head, she went over the mental list. “From here we eat, rest and will be transported from here to the facility where the other cryotubes are. From there we will have until my retirement ceremony where I leave Starfleet with full honors, pension and more than likely a plaque as well some long speech about how they are trying to create peace with my race.” The snort showed she knew far better then that.  
    “From there I get a pat on the head, proof that I am now a doctor fully backed by Starfleet, and their allies and we will be free to make our way to India. The tickets, everything was paid for in advance six months ago. In your name. While I agree I cannot plan for everything, I am trying to ensure our escape is undetected. I might possibly go mad, before that point, but while I have no fear of death, far more lives than mine matter, for them, I will do everything to ensure _they_ survive, even if I do not.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan caught the glimpse of a smile on her lips and found himself almost return the gesture, but he caught himself and kept the look off his face. Once his people were also free… then he could smile. Until then he truly had no right to. He looked at her with renewed interest as she spoke of her lineage. The last child of Shah Jahan… That was truly an amazing thing to be able to say. He felt jealousy for a moment that she had such a privilege; but that was soon cast to one side as she spoke about blood testing.   
   He opened his mouth to ask a question about what exactly they had called her but she continued on and he decided to add it to the ever growing list of questions once they were out of there.  He turned back around and continued to work on the cryotube. He nodded his head at the appropriate times in her conversation to prove that he was still paying attention to her. He ready to see the other cryotubes in the flesh. Seeing their signals and information on the datapad had been most reassuring, it was still not the same. He placed the tool in his mouth a moment, grasping for the other tool he’d just sat down. Once his fingers brushed it he took it and brought it up to the secondary problem area.   
    He let silence fall between them once again as he focused on this second problem. Another grunt of satisfaction confirmed another fixed part. He then looked back at RaMinah. “And it is in mine and my people’s best interest  that you survive. Though you have proven yourself more than capable of holding your own against the humans, if the need arises I will be there to… back you up.” And he meant what he said. He truly did not think she would have need of him in that matter while they were on earth but if by some freak chance something were to happen he would be there and help in any way he could. The least he could do for someone who was actually saving his people.   
   “I believe I have one more problem area to take care of.” He said and turned back to the cryotube. “After this one it will be done and ready for my replacement.” His head disappeared once more as he went into the machine to fix the last major problem. He would not want to trust it to its own devices for more than a few months at a time or so, but it would not need to last that long as long as everything went to plan. As he went back to working on the sleeper he thought over her words again.   
    She spoke like she was something other than human, but she looked human. She kept insisting that a human could never have survived what she had undergone while she lived under the Klingons… He cursed as he shocked himself, more from the frustration of not paying attention then to any actual discomfort. He was sure if he could give it his full attention he would be able to figure out what felt so… so… Another curse spewed from his lips. He glared at the offending wires… So familiar about her.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    "I am honoured.“ She responded, after sliding down the wall to sit down, having the room, during the short silence to put up a sensor. If anyone approached the door, she would know about it. "The unrest in India has been rising up as late. None of it makes sense to me, as it is well before my time, and of course, I am not even of this planet so my knowledge of most all these things is very limited. The only reason I know my heritage is that my parents kept the container that held my embryo.”  
     With a small sigh she tilted her head back, eyes closed. “Hopefully my dealing with Ensign Jones will be brief, but exceedingly painful. You have no idea how many times he gave the phrase ‘what he won’t know, wont hurt him’ to me, in the last three months. I am half tempted to rip out his offending tongue. Between him and Kirk, they seem to be quite open in their attempts to bed every female currently within Starfleet. And sadly, probably have.”  
     Hearing the sound of a live current, the scent of ozone and his curse she looked at Khan, leaning over a bit to actually accomplish the task. She didn’t ask if he was alright, such a thing would have killed a human, but no, this man had a reputation of being nigh invincible, without overt, unneeded exaggeration of his skills. “Something, is on your mind.”  
     Not only intelligent, a damn good warrior but far more perceptive than most as well. This was getting interesting indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Khan's POV:  
    Khan sighed and looked over his shoulder. “Perceptive aren’t we?” He raised an eyebrow then turned  back to his work. “Yes, something was on my mind, something I should not be thinking about at this moment. It is neither the time nor place to be dwelling where my mind was going.” He sighed and looked back at the last part to make the cryotube functional.   
    Even though he was looking back at his work his mind was still thinking over her words. The container that held her embryo? That did not sound right either. Humans were born naturally; human were not grown in containers… Other species could be born in containers. Augments were… His hands stilled a moment. He had been grown in a container… the 72 others had been grown in a container… “Shit.” He clenched his jaw and jerked his hand a bit. He thought over everything she had been talking about. No… it was impossible… Why would they wake him if they knew there were others? Unless they did not know…  
    He pulled his head back and looked at RaMinah once again, his brows furrowed. His eyes searched her face as if looking there he would be able to find the answer that he wanted. He stayed that way a few moments before clicking back into the task he was supposed to be doing. No it was impossible. Surely the humans would not try to do that again, not after his generational failure to their eyes. And there had been no other Augments to continue the work, only his people had survived the genocide. He looked back at the cryotube. “Almost done. You should start preparing yourself for the unpleasant task of luring our much needed replacement.” He picked up a different tool from the group and once again started to fix the last place.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    “Yes.” Stated bluntly, as there was no point in denying it. “Something that aggravates my Father to no end.” Knees bent, she rested her forearms on them bent so that her hands were hanging loose. Occasionally flexing her hands, which were neither delicate, nor soft. The scarring, enlarged knuckles, one finger even visibly crooked were sure signs she wasn’t only a brawler, this was a woman who could, and has, killed with her bare hands.  
    “We will have three months, where you can ask questions to your hearts content. I will answer them all but only if I can do the same.” Tit for tat, in her mind. If he wanted to ask her anything, then she wanted free reign to do the same. This trip, even if it was to ensure she had an alibi, was going to be very, very interesting.  
    As Khan stared, she met his gaze, steadily, without wavering in the slightest. Holding it, just as intently on her part, without speaking for as long as it lasted. Until Khan, was the first to look away. Head tilted back, she stared at the ceiling. Well, that had been a first, for her. No man had ever withstood her gaze, for longer than a few seconds. Even Klingon’s looked away first.  
    Their reasoning, always the same. Something within her was too dominant, too feral, too Primal for them to face very longer. All, had been prey as a result. Even her own parents. Until now.  
    Which set a riot of mixed emotions in the forefront. At least, until Khan had to mention, Ensign Jones. Bloody hell!  
    The groan, while soft was heartfelt. “I am so going to need a bath after this.” Finding this aspect of the task overall, the most unpleasant. Turning Ensign Jones into a melted corpse? Well, that was a bonus, honestly. “If he kisses me, I’ll be hard pressed not to vomit on him. Fair warning.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan chuckled from where he worked as he listened to her moan. “As long as you do not vomit on me.” He continued fixing the last of the major problems with the cryotube. It would be ready by the time she got back with the victim.  “And I am pretty sure you can cleanse yourself once we are out of here.”   
    He looked back up at her. “If you think this is going to be to much for you I could always go in your place. You could finish fixing this and I could go grab our replacement. Though we might find it harder to escape if he sees me before I can grab him.” He made the offer in jest, not truly believing she would take him up on it. She could do it, he was sure of that, She was simply moaning and groaning to show her displeasure about the whole thing.   
    He then focused on the task at hand and said nothing else. He could not remember the last time he had been so distracted from something he had supposedly set his mind to do… He blamed it on the malfunctioned cryotube. That was obviously the reason his thoughts were… scattered to the four winds. It didn’t take too much longer for him to finish the last bit on the cryotube.   
    Once he was satisfied that it would work for what they needed he got up and dusted off his knees; then placed all the tools back where she had pulled them from. After a quick stretch he walked back over to the water bottle that he had opened before starting work on the cryotube and took another swallow. He then picked up the rest of the now cold burger and fries, walked over to the wall and slid down resting his back, and munching on the food.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    “Just ..make sure you stand well out of range.” Making a joke yes but possibly, a warning as well. “Oh I will. A nice long bath, and chocolate. I owe it to myself, for two reasons. One for pulling it off, when the man …no that is an insult to men, that scum actually believes I hold any attraction for him and for pulling it off in the first place as I am,” She said a word in Klingon, then stopped, blinking. Well shit he didn’t understand Klingon. That didn’t help. “I do not know the word for it in English. It means pure. Untouched. Unknown by man. That. If I pull this off, lots of chocolate.”  
    She fell silent, after that, thinking of movies she’d watched in the past, wondering exactly how men finding women to be weak was so arousing to them. Their needs to bully all to make themselves feel superior began with their own women. Pathetic. To drive thier culture into the dust all one had to do was remind women of their strength but …she held no sympathy for them. If they let themselves be bullied, beaten and downtrodden they deserved everything  they got.  
    Well, if anything she would try to pull this off. With Khan looking on, just in case she felt confident she could. And if not, he would know how to salvage the situation. Despite being unable to lie (while Klingon’s found this aspect about her something to feel pride in, the last three years has made that mental …quirk about her feel more like a defect.  
    When he sat down to begin eating again she glanced at her watch, which was set on the inside of her wrist. “Thirty-seven minutes. We are already ahead of schedule.” While impressed, Khan did work very quickly, and efficiently despite being distracted by ..well …her, she knew slacking was not an option. Not, while they were so close to their goal.  
    Brushing her bum off, she walked over to the new cryotube, taking out those few small components, fitting them into various compartments, which normally would hold the intricate workings of the cryotube itself. It was in fact, a faux shell, that by all outward appearances, worked perfectly.  
    Truth was, it didn’t work at all and was not designed too. The most it could do is hold Khan’s body, which would be put, in a temporary coma one he would wake up, naturally as though he’d been in a deep sleep, in just a few hours. Another reason, why timing was critical.  
     Leaning in, after hiking herself up, she was forced to hang on the edge, reaching for those last few parts, situated where his feet would be, her bum in the air, one leg pointed the other out to maintain her balance. She didn’t want to pitch herself in fully as it was a fair distance off the floor so that she could reach everything.  
    A grunt, she pushed off, putting the final two pieces away, closing the doors with a small click and once again it looked nearly perfect. “There. All cleared out for you so you aren’t cramped. I had to lessen the space but I promise you wont even notice as you won’t be conscious while you are inside.”  
    Noting the time, two hours she noted absently he was done with his food, the trash would to back into the mesh bag which would go back into her medical case. By the time all was said and done, there would be no real evidence, she had even been there, let alone the truth as to what had happened.  
    “…well.. wish me luck.” She didn’t need to ask Khan for silence, as she touched made use of her communicator, lifting it up to contact Ensign Jones, personally. This, was the truth beginning, of just how far she would go to ensure he, his family and her own people would not only survive, but conquer.


	8. Chapter 8

Khan's POV:  
    Khan’s eyes followed her as she walked over to the new sleeper. He was certain he knew what she had tried to tell him. The word that she had not known how to say in English. Once learning that he did agree that she deserved something for her troubles of attempting this. Especially since she had never been close to a man in an intimate way before. He crumbled the now empty remains of the food into a single ball of wrappers and set it beside him as he took another swallow.   
   He decided to say nothing of the position she had gotten herself into, instead opting to… watch the show before him. So she had never found a man that suited her. He watched as her body moved around to keep her from falling one way or another. The longer he watched her sway the more and more he found himself growing interested in her. He found himself lingering on the thoughts of what it would take to catch her eye; emotions he had not felt in centuries were rising to the surface.  He shook himself slightly when she finally righted herself once again. He nodded his head, internally sighing. He was not looking forward to that part, maybe as much as she was not looking forward to the part she was about to do. He felt like he had spent most of his life laying down in one of those confounded machines, even if this one was only for looks.  
   He raised his hand in a wish of good luck and  stayed silent as she contacted the man in question. It was a pity that she could not simply break his neck and be done with it. He knew how satisfying it was to take the life of one who had wronged you with your own hands. Anything less was almost a cheat out of true vengeance. He silently stood up taking the trash with him, and searched for the bag she had pulled it from.  
     He found it resting next to her and leaned around her to grab the mesh bad, gently brushing against her. Khan glanced at her a moment before quickly wrapping his fingers with the bag and pulled it towards him. He placed the trash inside the bag then set it back with her medical bag. He looked at the new cryotube and ran his hand along the bed part. He turned around so his back was to it then lifted him self and sat down on the bed, allowing his feet to swing absently back and forth as he listened to her talk.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Eyes closed, she held the communicator even with her chin, elbow braced on her other arm, which encircled her waist. A series of tones, then Jones’ voice came onto the communicator. “Hey.”  
    When her eyes slowly opened the golden tones had darkened now, to a deep earthy brown, ribboned with bronze. While her expression was utterly blank, her tone was soft, even pleasant. Without realizing it all that time she kept her gaze on Khan’s face. “Hello Douglass.”  
    “Oh well what do you know, it’s the Ice Queen. My name is Doug, no one calls me Douglass but my parents. What do you want, I gotta wear a turtleneck now because of my neck. You–”  
    “I apologize.” Cutting him off, but not as harshly as she wanted. “I …have thought about your offer.”  
    “Oh did you now. I told you, I can be discreet, your husband doesn’t have to know. I can make you feel good. Better than he ever did.”  
    “…Douglass, please.” Wishing how she could tear the fool down and shred his delicate ego, rip it to shreds, as well as his mind leaving him a drooling mess on the floor. “Please don’t rub it in my face.”  
    “Yeah, yeah okay. I’m sorry.” Doug did sound somewhat contrite. Only because he was so close to being the first to get in her pants, he could barely contain himself. “When did you want to hook up?”  
    Wincing at his crude nature, she bit her lip, inwardly praying this worked. “…could you meet me in 10 minutes?” Putting only slight emphasis on the question, pretending to be hopeful. Only so as to kill him.  
    “Sure thing, I’ll go on lunch break early, and take a long one. Get ready baby, I’m gunna make you feel good.”  
    When he cut the communication off, she made sure it was off before she shuddered violently. “…I could practically hear him panting.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan tilted his head to one side as she talked, noting that she seemed locked on his face as she did so. As he listened his grasp on the bed grew tighter and tighter until his knuckles were almost white. The way the man spoke was an annoyance and disgrace to humanity in general. The fact that he knew she was ‘married’ and still wished to bed her upset him. Why it did so he was not sure. After all it was not like he was her husband, in all honesty she did not truly even have one. True she had put together a new identity for him as her husband.   
    He rolled his eyes as the other side continued to talk. The more the thing talked the more he wished to shut his trap. Permanently. How she had managed to work with him he did not know. Then again he never did play well with those he deemed lower than himself. The man thought he could make her feel better than _he_ could make her feel? He scowled as his imagination took over his mind briefly, but quickly caught himself and took a breath. He had to remember that she was looking at him while she talked and the last thing he needed to do was to hint at what he was thinking.   
    He kept a calm and coo face the remainder of the conversation opting to not pay attention to what the other was saying. He did not click back into the conversation until she spoke directly to him. He snorted softly and gave a small nod of his head. “he did sound truly… disgusting. I suppose you should feel flatted you cause such raging emotions in the human male. So much that even one you almost killed is coming back, drooling for more.” He flexed his hands then placed them in front of him. “I am sure it will not be as bad as you are imagining.” He adjusted himself on the cryotube, bringing a leg up. “You are well trained, that much is obvious, what you are about to do is simply a new course of attack. One that can be even more persuasive than pain.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "He is. I consider it a duty to eradicate him.“ Communicator put away, she touched the cryotube, steering it into the same room, as his old one was in, ceasing when it was on the opposite side, the outdated one between it and the door. Thus giving him an easier way of hiding himself, behind it.  
   "Yes. I noted your annoyance as well.” Having noted his hands, flexing them after, the tic in his jaw. Curious only in why he fought so hard to hide his emotions. However, she did not ask, believing that his reasons were his own and he would state such, if he ever felt the desire to explain himself.  
   "At fighting yes. That is nothing. What do you mean, a new course?“ Keeping her voice down, now at no more than a whisper, looking to Khan, bewildered as to what he was referring too. It wasn’t as though she had hours to learn a new tactic, what was he on about?


	9. Chapter 9

Khan's POV:  
    Khan raised his eyebrows in acceptance of his annoyance. He had been annoyed no use denying it. He then smirked at the look on her face. He brought his voice down as well when he replied. “I see I have confused you. Let me explain.” He ran a hand over his lower jaw as he tried to decide how to explain what he had meant. In all honesty he had not thought she would pick up on that with such bewilderment.   
    He looked at her a moment. “The way you’re getting the man in here, where we need him to be you are using yourself as the bait. Using yourself as a… reward per say if he does what you want him to do.” He had used the tactic several times to get things he wanted when he could not kill the person in question but instead needed information or to lure them away. He then stood up off the sleeper pod and stepped closer to her. “I understand that you have not been with a man in an intimate way before so it may not make sense entirely that it could be more effective but it does have it’s use from time to time.”    
    He locked eyes with her. “As you know the man in question is burning for you in a bad way so your job is rather simple. Disgusting true but simple nonetheless. You merely have to make him believe that you have no sights for anyone but him.” He kept his gaze locked on her eyes. “Then you step in close,” He stepped closer in, and took a breath as the space between them had all but disappeared.  
    “This is normally the turning point for how this will go. In your case I assume you have something to knock him out? In which case you simply bring your hand up and hypo the blight.” He brought a hand up quickly imitating the motion of placing a hypo to her neck. “Or if you do not ave something you lean in and kiss him. At which point he’s all but a puddle for you and you can control him to your will.” He took a breath then stepped back. “If it was an unknown target it might take more, but with your physique and the way he was all but panting for you this will be simple. Seduction if done well can be a very dangerous weapon in your arsenal.”   
   He then looked at where she had moved things around and took his place to hide. “Just let me know if you need help.” He settled down where she intended for him to hide and and closed his eyes for the time being.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Alarmed. That was a damn good term to describe the flicker of emotion on her face at the slow realization as to what Khan was trying to tell her. To seduce this …thing… to get the job done. Appalling, for a split second she seriously considered punching Khan in the mouth for such an insult, but had to remind herself, he didn’t understand her culture. Thus, he didn’t understand just what he was trying to talk her into doing.  
    The inhalation as he didn’t just step into her personal space, he was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and he, hers. When his hand rose, she grabbed his wrist, without a flicker of emotion. Instinct, nothing more, keeping hold of it, until he stepped back. All the while staring, without ever having blinked once. Expression utterly blank.  
    "What you are asking of me is impossible. As much as I wish I was capable of pulling such off, I am not human. I am Klingon. My views, of such intimacy differ greatly.“ Taking a sharp breath she heard the alarm go off, as he told her, all she had to do was give a sign, if she needed help. ”…bloody hell.”  
     It didn’t matter now, they had to proceed as planned.

* * *

    Thankful, this section had minimal security as far as the cameras were concerned (only at the entrance and they were directed only at the transporter pad, coming to life as it were while in use. Visibly shaken, pale skin lightly flushed as she tried to come to terms with what she was about to do, she only prayed her Father never found out. His reaction would be less than pleasant.  
    Ensign Jones came out of the stairwell, closing the door as he saw RaMinah standing in the doorway, waiting with a nearly meek air about her. “Sorry I was late, had to ditch a friend.” A cocky grin on his face, coming down the hallway with a heavy tread. Damn if she didn’t look good enough to eat like this. No wonder her husband snatched her up on the spot.  
    Distantly she calculated Ensign Jones’ height, weight, general appearance. Dark hair, tall, lithe build. Yes, he would do very well as a replacement. Everything else would be liquefied over the next few weeks so other, specific details were of no matter.  
    "Does anyone else, know you are down here?“ Her voice was soft, holding a note of worry. Legitimate worry. If even one knew of his presence, in this area, it could all blow to hell and get Khan, his crew killed, with her helpless to do a damn thing about it.  
    "Nope. We got two hours baby, until my shift ends. Lets make use of it, eh?” Right up on her, he grabbed he reached down, grabbing her thighs to yank her up, so that her legs encircled his hips. “I can’t wait to see you naked.”  
    The sound she made wasn’t of alarm, per se but of shock. What the hell was he doing?! Barely able to keep herself from smashing her face into his chest, she tried to remain at arms length as he carried her in the room, setting her down on the elder of the two cryotubes so that their heads were fairly level with one another.  
     His gaze was only on her, specifically her chest, fingers yanking on the tunic, to get it off of her, giving less than a damn if he ripped it. At most he got it to her collarbones, as she did nothing to help him, by lifting her arms.  
    "No time to get shy on me now, girly.“ He gave a chuckle, grabbing her wrist, pulling it away. It was all she could do to not punch a hole through his head, to make use of none of her strength.  
    She wanted this. Right. She had to act like she wanted it. Not fight back as a wild creature to render and tear at his flesh until nothing but a smear remained.  
    ”…Douglass..“ Heart hammering in her chest, she refused to turn her head, show weakness that he might consider as her submitting to him. Never. She’d die first. "Is it wrong, to not ask for a …kiss?” How did she get that out of her mouth without visibly shuddering, showed she needed an Academy Award for such a performance.  
    While not afraid of Ensign Jones, it didn’t make a bit of difference to the fact he was violating her, hand squeezing hard enough to bruise her breast, flesh bulging between his fingers. “Oh, don’t worry baby, I’ll give you something to kiss.” His mouth locking onto her other nipple, with his teeth biting down hard enough to bruise if not threaten to remove it outright.  
    Punishment, justly given in his mind, of all the times she denied him, grinning inwardly as she cried out sharply, loudly in pain. Having no idea how to react, beyond forcing him off, which she couldn’t do she clenched her hands into fists, eyes closed tightly.  
    Instinct was a writhing, living creature in her gut, demanding that this insignificant thing be dispatched immediately for daring to touch her, someone far above his station. Torn between following the plan, tearing his head off as she only thing she knew she could do, given her current situation, was kill him.  
    Incapacitating him now, was impossible. It was pure luck, that her curse, in Klingon sounded, to Ensign Jones, as a woman enjoying the attentions given to her. Khan, on the other hand would hear the frustration, fury in that guttural word.  
    If this kept up, he went any further she was going to kill him, plans be damned.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan crossed his arms across his chest while he waited for RaMinah. He worried slightly about what she was doing. If she could not even stand to have him that close to her how dd she expect to pull this off? He internally sighed as he waited. He had just started to relax when he heard the entrance of the man they needed. He perked up and focused on where the voice were. 2 hours? More then enough time then. The sound of someone walking closer. Someone being set down. Shy? Khan frowned as he listened; the rather soft name spoken by RaMinah.   
    He clenched his hands in his lap as Douglass spoke again about giving her something to kiss. Then he tensed as he heard her cry out. Something was not right, she should have control of the situation but it sounded like she could not get the balance right in the power struggle. Then the Klingon came out. She needed help. She was about to kill their entire plan. He gave a low growl and poked his head around his hiding spot to get a visual of where they were. Old cryotube, and things were going down hill fast.   
    He took the scene before him as confirmation to help and quickly stood up. Thankful that she had moved the two sleepers closer together he quickly vaulted over the new tube and slid around the next. He needed to do this quickly and silently to be the safest. He was beside the pair of them in the blink of an eye and punched the man in the ribs, holding back so as not to break anything. He then grabbed a fistful of the mans hair, and yanked it back, careful not to snap his neck. It was harder to take someone down when worried about not killing them. Especially when it was someone like this. He used his free hand to grab the mans fingers and yank them back, once away from her person he squeezed them until he heard a satisfying crack.   
    He slipped his hand down to the mans wrist and pulled the arm back till it was twisted behind the mans torso. He continued twisting while pushing the mans head down forcing him to bend further and further over until he had the man pinned to the ground with him on top. He forced himself to stop there, reminding himself that they needed the man under him. He looked back up at RaMinah focusing on her face and nothing else. He did not vocally ask if she was alright but the question was apparent in his facial expression.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Focused, temporarily on cradling her breasts, she bent down, with a groan, thinking only one thought. She was going to kill that human in the most painful way possible. The tunic came down first but not before Khan would see the bruising while it had been, a deep, royal purple, they were already fading to a cherry red.  
    When he met her gaze, she nodded once, a jerky movement, but true all the same. The bruises were already fading and in a few minutes would appear as though they’d never existed.  
    Ignoring the screams, sobs and pleas for help, to stop, that he didn’t mean it, meaningless babbles she didn’t waste even a seconds worth of time. Grabbing the bag, she skidded to a halt on her knees, beside him. “Silence.”  
    Her tone, arctic, voice soft. Ensign Jones was forced to shut up just to hear her. The command was unmistakable one that forced him to obey. “You’re life is already forfeit. At least have some dignity by dying in silence.”  
    The communicator was torn off his shirt, material ripping as she attached it to her own chest, giving a false reading, that all was well and he still lived. Later, once out of range she could dispose of it.  
    Opening the bag she glanced to Khan, and while she didn’t vocally give her thanks her eyes said it all. “We do not need him conscious.” Stated indifferently, as the babbling went up a notch, unable to move, fight back, and hearing he was going to die no matter what he did? Full blown panic mode.


	10. Chapter 10

Khan's POV:  
    He inclined his head, accepting her answer.  He closed his eyes a moment and focused on not breaking The man’s neck to silence him.  A smirk flashed across his face and he looked over at her as she commanded him to be silent. Always refreshing to see a woman who could still control herself after something like that happened. Most women would be puddles or enraged and uncontrollable; but here she was, still in control.   
   He could feel every movement the man under him made, and it caused him great pleasure as he felt the man realize he was going to die no matter what he did.  He had not had prey like this in a very long time. He had almost forgotten what i was like to have someone at his complete mercy. Such an empowering feeling, of course that could have been the medicine kicking in again,  but he liked to think it was he former. He caught her thanks and gave his own unvoiced answer. Then he nodded and quickly knocked the man out.  He snorted softly and picked himself up off him.   
    He then hoisted the man off the ground and set him in his cryotube. He was careful to keep his distance from RaMinah, though attempting to not make it obvious that he did so. “It is rather sad you can not take him out the way you would like.  But at least he shall not be a problem any longer. ” His hands twitched into balls at his side. He too was upset they could not deal with him properly. The way the Ensign had treated some of a higher position then himself infuriated him.   
    Khan huffed then looked at her a moment,  studying her face for signs that she might still kill the man before her. Deciding she would stick to the plan he walked back over to his new sleeper and sat back down in it. He rolled his shoulders, followed by his head. He may not be eager to be put under again, but he was even less eager to stay within these walls.  "Are you ready?“

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The silence, babbling cut off so effectively made her smile. This, was a warrior, without a doubt. Every movement was with precision. No wasted actions. Sitting on her heels, hands braced on her thighs she watched Khan with a calm star. Noting his avoidance. Much like trying to be random, made it obvious in the attempt this struck her as such, in the same way.  
   "Pathetic.“ Correcting Khan, as to the situation. It wasn’t sad, it was pathetic that she’d lost all control of the situation, so quickly and it angered her. Not to any one person but to herself. Klingon’s did not show weakness unless it was to their own kind, their own mate, a sign of ultimate trust. "I was pathetic.”  
   When her head lifted to lock eyes on him Khan would realize she’d recognized exactly what he’d done and believed he was only being polite by not saying the same. But all the same he had to be thinking it.  
   She was. Berating herself on letting her emotions get the best of her, ignoring, always ignoring the fact that her emotions, that fire within her was just one of the many reasons why they had accepted her as one of their own.  
   Coming to her feet, she set the bag down on the cryotube, by Ensign Jones head, scanning him, fixing his injuries so that when all was said and done, nothing would give his true identity away. It certainly helped all of Khan’s records were …lost.  
   "Almost.“ Her voice clipped, harsher than usual, as she worked with clinical precision. Each movement fluid, as a dancer. The dual hypospray were set on either side of Jones neck, injecting one, then stating the words aloud, "Begin countdown,” as the other was set down for use when the countdown was complete.  
   A voice, belonging to the datapad within her bag, was muffled as it responded. “Five minute countdown, commencing.”  
   No she wouldn’t kill Jones, at least not in the way they hadn’t already planned. “I had best give you another shot when you awaken before we make use of my skills in a proper setting to heal you completely.” Stating this after watching him intently. Once a doctor, always a doctor.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan said nothing as she pointed out her own weakness that had happened. It was true that he had thought the same thing to himself but had opted not to say anything to her about it. No use aggravating the hand that was about to put you under once again. But he did not think her pathetic for it. “There is no use beating yourself up over something that has now passed and been dealt with. Lingering on how you screwed up will only hinder you from moving forward with a clear head. He brought his legs up placing one on top the other before resting his hand on his knees while she looked over the other.   
    “And given with how you reacted to me being close to you, someone who had no intentions of anything more then showing you something, the fact that you did not kill him outright proves you have some control even when… compromised.” He fell silent when the voice from the datapad initiated the countdown. Confusion crossed his face a moment as she mentioned giving him another short when he woke up.  
     He opened his mouth to dispute the fact but then realized that he was indeed starting to feel not as energetic as he had an hour ago. His face dropped to one of distaste as he realized how quickly his body was burning through medications. That had always been one of the downfalls of being an Augment on earth. Everything was set to Human standards and servings and it just took too much of anything to be of any use to an Augment. He had found this out with alcohol in particular, what it took for him to feel any effect from the stuff would take out a full grown man. He sighed openly and nodded his head. “As you say, Doctor.”   
    Khan finally laid back in his cryotube and laced his hands under his chest, staring up at the ceiling. He could see the lid of the cryotube to one side of him and he was reminded of the past times he’d been put in one of these. Strange how each situation he was doing the same thing, being put under, but each one had been for a different reason. Survival, trophy, and now freedom. He took another breath and turned his head to look at RaMinah.  “A few hours correct?” He kept his voice void of emotion, but his eyes gave away that there was more to the question then he would let on. Only a few hours till he woke up again, right? Not years or centuries… He would deny it till he was blue in the face, but deep inside he was unnerved by this part.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    "…you are correct.“ Not that in she hated to admit such, that Khan was right, it was more of her own, self-loathing, as it were, always striving so hard to be the best at everything, to prove herself at times she burned herself out.  
    Ah. Now it made sense as to why he avoided her touch. "You misinterpreted my action.” Her eyes, were steady, the faint countdown just loud enough to be heard if they paid attention otherwise it didn’t distract them from their current, conversation.  
    Knowing there was nothing for it, she explained herself. “When I was young, I was attacked, and nearly strangled, while my parents and I were visiting a Klingon colony on the border of the Neutral Zone, charged with making consistent border patrols, to assist in a complicated birth. The first set of twins, in Klingon history.  
     “As I fought back too much for the assassin to accomplish his task they changed tactics, poisoning me with a hypospray. I recovered within hours, but I react, now, without thinking. It was not you. Even my own Father cannot touch my neck without my stopping him. It is instinct, not persona.”  
     “…Minah.” The smile just barely touched her lips, before looking down again, as the last of Jones’ healing was complete. The second shot, was much the same as the first, on the other side. Except, instantly his breathing became erratic, moaning faintly as even that pain pierced through his subconscious. It didn’t matter. He would never awaken again, as the first shot ensured he would remain in a medically induced coma.  
    She had no desire to hear him screaming, although had the circumstances been different, it would have been a pleasant pastime. Closing the lid to the older cryotube she finished the sequence, watching it stabilize, for about 10 seconds then already it began to fluctuate.  
    Just as she’d predicted it would. “One use only.” Thinking of the faulty cryotube in the unknown bunker. It would be the first, for sure, to be transferred over, no about to take any further chances.  
    Taking the bag, she set it down, holding up the hypospray, he recognized. It too would put him in an induced coma. However, the colour was a bit off but not enough to be alarming. It was a modification.  
     Looking down to Khan, she nodded once sympathetic as to why he asked, yet she did not point it out. Her words would have to be enough. “Three hours. The chemicals last for no longer. In that time you will be healed and when you awaken you will be in my home. Such as it is.” Understandable, she did make it plain she was leaving for good, thus she had to be packing her entire life, to take it all with her.  
    As she touched the hypospray to his throat, the last words he would hear, before sleep would overcome him, would be a pledge of fealty he’d not heard in over three centuries. Words spoken by none but his own kind. “I live and die at your word, My Khan."


End file.
